1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mortarless concrete wall system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for wall systems have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,975 to Gergely teaches a wall of building blocks, each block being in the form of a parallelepipedon having corrugated or sawtooth shaped upper and lower surfaces, the corrugations or teeth of one surface extending perpendicular to the corrugations or teeth of the other. Two opposite ends of the block may be provided with parallel ribs and slots in asymmetric relation so that when two such blocks are arranged end-to-end a slot in each block accommodates a rib of the other block. Sore blocks may have one flat end and a slot in one of its sides to accommodate the rib of another block when the two blocks are arranged to form a corner. All the blocks have cavities extending completely through them. A plurality of such blocks can be arranged end-to-end and one above the other, with the corrugations or sawteeth of each block meshing with the corrugations or sawteeth of another, to form a wall, and mortar or concrete is then poured into all the aligned cavities of the blocks.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,606 to Sarikelle teaches a prefabricated retaining wall system wherein a number of basic components of various shapes and sizes are capable of being assembled in several different arrangements to form a vertical face or sloped face wall, a vertical face or sloped face wall with deadman anchors, a crib or bin type wall, all of which have interlocking parts and post like members which interconnect the components to form an integral wall system which resists sliding and overturning.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,685 to Hegle teaches a building block made of concrete or the like that comprises a front face, a back face, a top face, a bottom face, and a pair of side faces. The top face has a convex angular first surface with a vertex extending between the side faces, and a concave angular second surface with a vertex extending between the side faces. The concave second surface lies between the convex first surface and the front face of the block. The bottom face has a concave angular third surface with a vertex extending between the aide faces, and a convex angular fourth surface with a vertex extending between the side faces. The convex fourth surface lies between the concave third surface and the front face. The convexity of the first and fourth surfaces matches the concavity of the third and second surfaces, respectively, thereby forming a double interlock, namely, an interlock between the first and third surfaces and a interlock between the second and fourth surfaces. A mortarless retaining-wall system is made from the described blocks stacked one on top of the other to form a plurality of upright spaced-apart columns and a plurality of stacked beams extending between each pair of adjacent columns. The ends of the beams are held between the respective blocks of the columns.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,598 to Dolle teaches a light-weight fiber brick that is formed from a water-fiber suspension including ceramic fibers. A molding device is introduced into the suspension and has plurality walls including at least three walls each of which extends perpendicular to the other two of the three walls. Water is withdrawn simultaneously from the interior of the molding device through at least the three walls, thus causing the fibers of the suspension to tend to align longitudinally within the interior of the molding device in three spatial coordinate directions (X, Y, Z). Thereby there is formed a brick having fibers thereof aligned with longitudinal directions thereof having directional components in three spatial coordinate directions.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,191 to Maryrand teaches a precast insulated concrete panel and a method of forming same and a building structure incorporating such panel. The precast insulated concrete panel is comprised of an outer insulating skin formed by a rigid layer of insulating sheet foam material connected to a concrete inner wall layer cast on the inner surface of the insulating material. The inner surface of the insulating material has connecting cavities formed therein so that the concrete flows into the cavity and connects to the rigid insulating material through integral plugs of concrete which are set formed with the connecting cavities. Connectors are also formed in the concrete and in the insulation to connect and manipulate the panels and to attach outer finishing building materials to the insulation. These panels may be utilized in a tilt-up construction method and connect to floor slabs to form building structures of more than one story.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,666 to Sherry teaches a system of light weight, high strength, thin masonry panels having one or more mateable seam hiding edges. The seam hiding edge may be serpentine or some other shape consistent with the masonry element chosen for the panel surface. The aforementioned thin masonry panels are used to construct patio or walkway surfaces as well as provide a decorative facing for walls, fireplaces, and the like. The thickness of the panels is limited to the range of 1 to 2 inches in order to assure a light weight for ease of construction. Each panel is a reinforced series of masonry elements such as stone or brick pavers bound together by a cement or mortar-like material. The claimed invention also includes an attachment plate for affixing the panels to other surfaces and structures.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,797 to Storer-Folt teaches a masonry system in which specially shaped brick are dry-stacked and subsequently bonded by pouring mortar or grout into apertures in the brick to flow through the stacked structure to surround the individual brick leaving the front and rear faces exposed. The brick have alignment projections extending from the bottom bed faces which register with alignment grooves in the top bed faces of the lower brick to align the upper brick prior to bonding. The projections and grooves define a recess to admit mortar between adjacent brick faces. The brick also have recesses in the header faces to admit mortar between adjacent header faces. The front faces of the brick are contoured to create the appearance of mortar joints when the brick are stacked. The brick may be manufactured by extrusion, wire cutting and final shaping using suitable blades to achieve the desired finished shape. If desired, certain apertures through the brick may be covered over using a suitably shaped blade operating under appropriate conditions.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for wall systems have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a mortarless concrete wall system that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a mortarless concrete wall system that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a mortarless concrete wall system. An insulation panel is connected to a brick by a connector. The insulation panel is spaced inwardly from the brick so as to form a space therebetween that is filled with concrete. The brick includes a plurality of bulbous projections, a first plurality of blind bores, a second plurality of blind bores, and a plurality of alignment pins that are received in the first plurality of blind bores in an associated brick and in the second plurality of blind bores in a brick of a next upper course. The insulation panel has a plurality of dove tail slots for plaster to grip, a dove tail slot, a dove tail projection received in the dove tail slot of an insulation panel in a lower adjacent course. The connector includes a pair of end pieces, a center piece, a pair of intermediate pieces, and an end cap.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.